PERSONA 3 & 4 AROUND THE WORLD
by soujiN-setaN
Summary: Anggota investigation team dan S.E.E.S pergi ke indonesia dan tempat tempat di negara lainnya untuk berlibur tetapi malah mendapatkan musuh,masalah dan misteri,bagaimana nasib mereka ?
1. Chapter 1 Going to jakarta !

_**PERSONA 3 & 4 AROUND THE WORLD !!!!!!!!**_

_**PART 1**_

WARNING: TERTAWA DAPAT MEBUAT CONGOR ANDA MEMBESAR DAN MEMBUAT ANDA GILA  
Persona 3 & 4 around the world................

Author / souji setaN021297: this my first fanfic

Souji: nih author banyak omong !!!!!!!!!!!

Pembaca: iya nih kapan mulainya !!!!!!!!!! entar gw bakar lu!!!!!!!!

Lalu datang seorang fire alchemy yaitu roy mustang dari fullmetal alchemist.....

Roy mustang: siapa yang bilang bakar ???? *pakai sarung tangan fire alchemy*

All: woi................author baru pertama kali aja dah geblek apalagi seterusnya beda anime / manga disatuin !!!!!!!!!

SORRY....................WE HAVE AN ERROR ACQUIRRED...................PLEASE WAIT.................ERROR..................ERROR.............MEGA........................WATI..................*ditonjok bu megawati*

Souji setaN021297: persona 3 sama persona 4 itu selalu punya ATLUS,klo gw yang punya kanji dah gw jadiin banci di warung emperan sama remang2...........dan teddie/kuma gw jadiin teddy cobuzzier anaknya deddy cobuzzier (soalnya namanya beda dikit) plus gw masukin topeng monyet sebagai MC di persona 4

Souji: derajat gw disamain sama monyet ...............

Yosuke: kapan mulai ceritanya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

SetaN: mulai aja deh story entar gw dikeroyok pembaca lagi klo gitu LET'S START THE STORY

Pembaca: kelamaan !!!!!!!!!

SetaN: ayo !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ayo!!!!!!!!!!!! ada arisaN untuk para setaN *digampar souji & minato*

Setting ceritanya adalah ketika souji mau pulang kerumahnya ada pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang akan dia nikin rusak karena terjadi kecelakaan dan juga rel kereta disepanjang stasiun yasoinaba rusak souji tinggal lagi di rumah dojima selama beberapa bulan dan mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain dengan anggota S.E.E.S.

DOJIMA RESIDENT

Pagi itu dihari yang cerah souji sedang masak (masak apaan bu ???) dan nanako menonton TV...........

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.......................KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING....................KRIIIIIIIIIIIING.............(suara telpon berbunyi)

"BIG BRO ADA TELPON..............BIG.......BRO ADA TELPON.........................BIG.............BROOOOOOOOOOOO..................ADA TELPON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Teriak nanako yang lagi asyik2kan baca buku dan nonton TV (gimana caranya tuh ?)

"BUSET DAH nanako iya2 aku angkat HALO................" Jawab souji sambil mengangkat telpon"

Suara ditelpon: SELAMAT ANDA MEMENANGKAN TIKET LIBURAN KE INDONESIA UNTUK 8 ORANG !!!!!!!!!!!

"KUPING SAYA BUDEK JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK NELPONNYA TAPI YEAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak souji dengan tingkat kelebaian yang sangat tinggi.

"Big bro kenapa ????kesambet ya ?????" tanya nanako yang sweatdrop melihat souji.

"em....................gak apa2 cuma dapet tiket liburan keindonesia gratis !!!!!!" jawab souji

"ikut dong..........."pinta nanako.

"Cuma buat delapan orang !!!!!!!!!" Kata souji yang ingin menelpon teman temannya.

"Dasar pelit !!!!!!!" Seru nanako.

"Hello........yosuke aku dapat tiket gratis ke indonesia mau ikut gak ?kalo mau ikut cepetan hubungi yang lainnya !" Souji menelpon yosuke

"Jangan jadi anak yang kikir" Kata nanako yang masih kesal.

"Nih bocah ceramah mulu" Keluh souji sekaligus sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa ribut2 ???" Tanya dojima yang tiba2 datang.

"Gak apa2 kok......" Jawab nanako & souji dengan muka ketakutan.

------------------------------------------------------  
KEESOKAN HARINYA DI AIRPORT (sejak kapan di inaba ada airport???)

"Souji senpai kapan kita berangkat ?" Tanya naoto.

"Mau berangkat nih dah pada datang belum ?" Tanya souji

"YO PARTNER !!!!!!!" seru yosuke yang tiba2 datang."SENSEI !!!!!!!!! Senpai !!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak teddie dan kanji yang datang bersamaan dengan yosuke"

"Belum semua rise-chan, chie-san sama yukiko-san belum datang" Kata naoto.

"Paling sebentar lagi datang" jawab kanji." Itu mereka !!"

"Kami sudah datang !" Kata yukiko,rise dan chie yang baru aja sampai

"Sekarang dah lengkap ayo berangkat"

"Tunggu dulu senpai! Aku mau beli kulkas kecil dulu dipasar loak buat nyimpen eskrim topsicles!!!!" seru kanji.

"Dasar kanTONG !!!!!!!!" Semua anggota investigation team sweatdrop melihat tingkah kanji.

"Sial siapa yang manggil aku begitu ?" Tanya kanji dengan tingkat emosi tingkat dajjal (?).

"TUH ORANGNYA................."Jawab seluruh anggota investigation team sambil nunjuk ke teddie.

"Loh kok Teddie ?" Tanya teddie kebingungan.

"Jadi elu yang ngejek gw TIME TO EXCEXUTION !!" Kata kanji yang udah ngambil ancang2 menyerang.

Souji setaN021297: WOIIIIIIII...............KOK JADI NGACO GINI !!!!!!!!!!!!!DASAR !!!!!!!!!! AYO REPLAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hah replay ???)

Replay..............

"Sekarang dah lengkap ayo berangkat !"

"WOKEEEEEEEEEE!!" Seru seluruh anggota investigation team denga semangat 45 (lebay)

Dan tiba2..............

DEGUAAAAAAAAAAR..............SWIIIIIIIIING......................EAH......................HUHUHU.............................................BOOOOOOOM.............BUK GEDBUK.............  
(suarayang aneh)  
igor jatuh dari atas langit enah gimana caranyA.........

"OUCH!!!ARGH!!TULANG GW PATAH !!!!!!" igor merintih kesakitan.

"MAMPUS!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kata seluruh anggota investigation team

"Anak muda jaman sekarang gak ada sopan santunnya semestinya hormati yang lebih tua" Keluh igor.

"Parah nih kakek sihir klo getu !! ALL OUT ATTACK!!!" Kata anggota investigation team yang langsung meng ALL OUT ATTCAK igor tanpa sebab.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Igor menjerit ketakutan dan langsung kabur.

"Telah kembali kepadanya igor bin tigor pada tanggal XX-XX-XXXX"

"Gw masih hidup setaN !!" Teriak igor.

"Dasar kake sihir !!!!!" Kata souji yang langsung ngelempar igor ke jurang( sejak kapan di airport ada jurang ?).

Akhirnya igor jatuh kejurang..

"Akhirnya dia mati beneran"  
Setelah scene yang aneh itu tadi, semua anggota investigation team masuk kedlam pesawatnya yang udah DIDALAM PESAWAT.

"Ba.................bag...............ai.................mana.............benda seberat ini bisa melayang ??"Tanya kanji yang ketakutan.

"Dasar jadul !!" celetuk yosuke

"Tau nih jadul!!!!kampung,udik,deso plus katro !!" Teddie mengikuti

"Snrk...............Jadul...........KYAAA.........ha" Yukiko hampir mulai tertawa jika ada satu lawakan lagi maka dia akan tertawa 24 jam (bukan mungkin tapi dijamin.

setaN: STOP DULU perhatian buat para pembaca diharapkan menggunakan headset,earphone atau headphone karena jika mendengar tawa yukiko dapat mengakibatkan terkena V1RU5 K374W4 N94K4K 54MP41 7 turunan ,klo udah mulai lagi ceritanya !!!!!

" HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa yukiko mengelegar.

"GEN............DANG..........TELINGA GW PECAH !!!" Kata salah satu penumpang pesawat.

"BERISIK !!!!" Teriak semua orang yang langsung menyumbat mulut yukiko dengan kolor igor (yuck !)."Akhirnya berhenti juga"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEK !!!!!!!!!!!" Yukiko pingsan seketika.

"YUKIKO SENPAI TIDAAAAAAAK !!!!!!!!" Rise berteriak dengan gaya lebay ala fitri tropica (author digampar fitri tropica)

"Pade gila semua (elu termasuk kan ???)" Kata chie

"Begadang jangan begadang!!!!!!!!!..............begadang itu tak ada gunanya .............begadang boleh saja asal jangn di rumah setaN !!!!!" Yosuke mulai bernyanyi gak jelas.

"Dia malah dangdutan !!!!!!!!!!" Semua orang sweatdrop seketika.

"Dah aku bilang jangan panggil aku setaN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (souji setaN)" Keluh souji

"" teddie mulai ketawa gak jelas dan akhirnya pingsan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEDDIE GILA CEPET PANGGIL DOKTER DARI RSJS (rumah sakit joe sandy)"

"Dah mau sampe nih anak2 norak cepet bangunin yukiko yang pingsan" Perintah souji.

"Baik leader"

"ROKO.................ROKOK.........................AQUA..............AQUA...................AQUA..............AQUA.....................TEMPE.......................PERMEN...................KOLOR...............MINYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK..........................KAMBING................SAHUUUUUUUUUR......."Pedagang gaje datang dengan tiba2 dan jualan dengan gaje ria

"DASAR PEDAGANG GAK JELAS !!!"

"AMIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (loh kok amin)" Teddie kembali bangun tetapi pingsan algi (?)

"Dasar geblek !!!!!!!!"

"Ke…………..ke…………….ke (sejak kapan ada disini ?)" Hiruma tertawa.

"Ke...........ke......napa hiruma san bisa ada disini ?"Tanya yosuke.

"Dia kesangkut pesawat..." Jawab souji santai.

"Aneh................tapi............nyata"

"YAAAAAA-HAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! klo gitu dada !!!" Kata hiruma yang langsung terjun dari pesawat tanpa parasut.

"Geblek"

"Hey.......beresin barang2 kalian dah mau sampai nih !!!!!!!" Seru souji

"Iya senpai aku juga mau keluar HUEEEEEEEK!!!!" Keluh kanji yang masih dalam keadaan ketakutan lalu muntah.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA IH.......JIJIK !!!!!!!!!!

'Ayo turun dah sampai klo kebanyakan disini bisa mati gara2 muntahnya kanji" Kata yukiko yang entah kapan bangun.

------------------------  
JAKARTA

Sessampainya dijakarta

"Akhiirnya sampai juga !"

"Senpai tadi dipesawat Kanji muntahnya seember" Kata Rise

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!"

"Souji senpai…………….selanjutnya kita kemana ??" Tanya naoto.

"Menurut peta ke hotel setaN, dimana tuh ????" Jawab souji kebingungan.

"Tenang ada buku panduan !" Jawab yosuke dengan santai.

"Hotel setaN ??? wah yang punya hotel ngejek aku" Souji merasa tersinggung.

"Mana ya………..em…………………KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KETINGGALAN !!!!!" Kata yosuke.

"APAAAAAAAAAA???? DASAR JABRIK SIALAN EVERYONE ALL OUT ATTACK !"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......kabur........" Teriak yosuke yang ketakutan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE WAIT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yah ketemu nih " Kata yosuke yang udah bonyok dikeroyok.

"OK LET'S GO LIGO !!!!!!!!!! oh ya sekarang dah jam 12 malam !!!!!" Perintah souji.

"Wait a sec senpai tuh orang apa setaN ???" Tanya naoto.

"SIALAN jangan panggil aku setaN! tapi itu bentuknya gak karuan kayak shadownya kanji yang bohai......em.......... jam dua belas malam kagak hujan tapi bulan purnama penuh berarti DARK HOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that a shadow ??" Jawab souji dengan ragu ragu.

"Shadow gw jangan dibawa bawa dong !!!!!" Keluh kanji.

"HAA HAA HAA HAA !!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION BABY !! YEAAAAAHH !!!! ARRRGGGGHHH !!!! WOAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! BEEP BEEP SYSTEM ERROR.......SYSTEM ERROR....(M4KLUM lah sekarang terjangkit virus 3RR0R)" Kata sesosok shadow yang bentuknya gak karuan kayak shadownya kanji (author digampar kanji).

"SIT !!!!!!!!!!!!masa mesti lawan orang gila kita butuh bantuan !!!!!! oh tidak dia menyerang !!!!" Keluh yosuke yang ingin menikmati liburan tetapi terganggu (hati2 loh kalo udah gini yosuke bisa.......)

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG………………………..(suara seperti ada orang yang menangkis)

"ADA YANG BILANG BANTUAN ???" Kata seseorang yang botak dan memakai topi

"Junpei senpai ?" Tanya yosuke.

"Ok let's do this !!!!!!!!!!! izanagi no okami !!!!!!!!!!" Kata souji sambil mensummon izanagi no okami.

"Okey dokey leader !!!"

"Yamato takeru !!!!!!!!!! megidola !!!!!"  
"Izanagi no okami !!!!!!!!!!!!!! megidolaon"

Serangan souji dan naoto miss..........

"RAGNAROK !!!!!!!!!!" Shadow tersebut meng-cast ragnarok.

"SUSANO-O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GARUDYNE !!!!!!" Yosuke men-summon susano o lalu mencast garudyne

"Kagak mempan" Kata shadow tersebut.

"Kanzeon.......um........."Rise mensummon kanzeon dan menscan shadow itu" Souji senpai !!!!!!! dia kuat terhadap wind tetapi dia lemah pada electricity !!" Lanjutnya

"Dasar rise bukan bilang dari tadi !!!!!!! rokuten maoh ziodyne !!!!" Kanji mensummon rokuten maoh dan mencast ziodyne.

"Errrr…………." shadow tersebut langsung down"

"Let us strike while the iron's hot !!!!" Seru souji yang langsung disambut oleh chie,yukiko,yosuke,naoto, dan kanji " ALL OUT ATTACK !!!!!!!!!

"ARGH !!!!" Shadow tersebut dikeroyok habis habisan.

%&$^!((*&$&$*$*$%*$^#^#^^#&y#$$#%$#^$#%$#%$$!#$23455  
PRAAAAAAAAANG……………………….GUBRAKZ…………………STING…………………….OUCH………..

!!!!!!!!!!!!!SouTO setaN……………………minatI arisaN…………………………kanTONG *author dikeroyok souji,minato dan kanji* TAHU……………….TEMPE…………………..TETEP OKE!!!!!!!!!!

Terdengar suara-suara nggak jelas dari kepulan asap yang timbul akibat proses all out attack yang aneh serta gak jelas dan setelah itu shadow orang gila tersebut sekarat dna belum mati

"Belum mati juga kalo gitu GALACTIC PUNT !!!!"Chie mengambil ancang ancang untuk siap menendang lalu menendang dan akhir…………..akhirnya gooool masuk keliang lahat !!!!!!!!!!!

"KYAAAAAAAA………." shadow tersebut terpental dan masuk liang lahat.

"MENANG MENANG!!!! Yeaah!! Kita menang!!" Teriak teddie.

"Iya teddie menang tanpa bertindak !!!" Jawab souji.

"Hebat juga nih bocah sepertinya kalian sudah ada kemajuan rupanya" Kata junpei.

"Oh iya junpei senpai kok bisa ada disini" Tanya yosuke.

"Aku disuruh mitsuru senpai kesini,katanya monas pas dark hour bulan mei berubah jadi tartarus dan minato ke daerah barat, aigis ke timur ,akihiko senpai ke selatan dan shnjiro senpai utara" Jawab junpei.

"APAAAAAAAAAA ??????"

**TO BE CONTINUE BOS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PERSONA 3 & 4 BEHIND THE STORY**

* * *

setaN: *terjangkit V1RU5 K374W4*

Minato: author sarap !!!!!!!!!!!

Yukari: gw belom nongol nih !!!!!!!!!!!!

Souji: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA *terjangkit V1RU5 K374W4*

Prof: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA setaN kena V1RU5 K374W4 mesti diobatin pake CD 190R*ngasih obat*

Souji: *minum obat* loh...........kok bau banget komposisinya emang apa ??????

Prof: RAHASIA Pokoknya bahan utamanya serpihan kolor igor kan namanya CD (celana dalam)

Souji: HUEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!*muntah 7 keliling* oh ya kenapa gw mesti dipanggil setaN ???

Yukiko: srnk................HUHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAH lagian manager ATLUS ngasih nama souji setaN !!!!!!!

setaN: disini kan gak apa2 kehendak author !!!!!!

Souji: tak sudih!!!!!!!!!!

Minato: tau nih bikin cerita kayak gini !!!!! GW dipanggil arisaN

setaN: terserah gw dong gw kan authornya

Minato + souji: mau ngajakin berantem

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertarung ala orang gila !!!!!!!!!!!!!ilham menyerang dengan menembak pistol evoker yang dicolong entah darimana dan laLu SOUJI DAN MINATO menghindar dengan gaya ala matrix dan menyerang balik dan ilham menghindar dengan goyangan gergaji ala dewi persik lalu tiba2 dateng LU BU (dari dynasty warrior) dan juga OROCHI,DA JI (dari warrior orochi),dan juga wiro sbleng date*digampar masamune date*,Nagamasa azai,oichi,yukimura sanada(dari samurai warriors) dan langsung mereka semua menebas ilham,souji serta minato!!!!!!!!!

setaN: KEK……………..*mati gak pake sekarat dan gak pake lama*

Souji: *mati dengan terhormat*

Minato: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *terpental ke ujung kulon*

Yang lainnya: *sweatdrop ria bersama teman2*

setaN: *hidup kembali* OK MUSIC START *nyanyi lagunya radja gak ada waktu* sudah sudahllah…………………………..gak ad………………..waktu……………………gak…………..ada waktu buat ngurusin elu………….pergi………pergilah……………jauhi diriku…………….mendingan nyemplung keliang lahat aja lu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All kecuali setaN: *sweatdrop* NGACO………………AH……………

Yukiko: namanya juga author sarap !!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

setaN: dah bikin list nama panggilan

seta= souji setaN / souTO setaN *ditampol souji*

arisato= minatI arisaN *dibunuh minato*

= kanTONG *ditonjok kanji*

= kenTUT *dikentutin ken*

= aki2 hiRUP ROkoK *ditinju akihiko*

Yukari: authornya gila ya !!!!!!!!!!!

Akihiko: gw gak pernah ngerokok tau !!!!!!!!!!! *ninju author*

Warga nyasar: SAHUR.....…….SAHUR…………………SAHUR………..*ditimpuk*

All kecuali warga itu: *sweatdrop* ngapain pak ???

Warga nyasar: ngapain aja boleh !!!!!!!!

All kecuali warga tersebut: DASAR BAPAK BAPAK GILA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinjiro: weh................weh..................weh...............aki ngamuk !!!!!!!!!

Metis: ada apaan nih ????

setaN: ada ibumu dikubur !!!!!!!!!!!! dah tau lagi shooting (gaya)

Tukang jualan nyasar: minnnnnnnyaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!

!!! ROTI ROTI................  
TELOR SEKILO CUMA GOCENG!!!!!!!!  
NASI GORENG......................TEMPE....................

TAHU.............TETEP.............OK............COY.................KOLOR

Ken: *sweatdrop* maksudnya ???

setaN: sekian buat chapter 1, terima kasih dah mau baca fic gak jelas, aneh, ancur begini (maklum fic pertama sih) dan jangan lupa kasih review see you in the next chapter

BYE....................BYE....................BYE..................DAH..............DAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lebay)


	2. Chapter 2 Hotel setaN ?

**PERSONA 3 & 4 AROUND THE WORLD !!!!!!!!**

**PART 2**

PEMBUKAAAN UNDANG UNDANG DASAR ILMU HITAM TAHUN 9999999999999 SEBELUM MASEHI...........

WARNING: TERTAWA DAPAT MEBUAT CONGOR ANDA MEMBESAR DAN MEMBUAT ANDA GILA

**DISCLAIMER:** Persona 3 & 4 itu punyanya ATLUS, klo nama samarannya bikinan saya*ditimpuk*

Persona 3 & 4 around the world................

setaN: hahahahahahahahahaha*54R4P M0D3 0N*

Souji: kenapa nih authornya?

setaN: everyone thnx atas reviewnya,terimah kasih juga buat cululu yang menjadikan fic ini sebagai favorite stories dan juga terima kasih buat leaflet dan mikamano atas saran buat merapikan formatnya, ARIGATO…………..

Orang misterius: bang toilet dimana ya ?

Souji: belok kiri terus disitu ada pertigaaan terus belok kanan dan disitu ada tukang ojek terus tanya toilet dimana klo gak dikasih tau injek aja tuh tukang ojek dan ketemu perempatan terus belok kanan dan lurus terus dan dikelurahan ada tukang baso langgangan author yaitu bang supri*dikeroyok*

Orang misterius: NGACOOOOOOOOOOOO

setaN: disana belok kiri!!!!!!!! Ngomong2 kok jadi sepi……….

Orang misterius: HAA HAA HAA JANGAN BIARKAN SUASANA SEPI INI BRLANJUTT LEBIH BAIK TAK GENDONG HAA HAA HAA TIDUR LAGEEE HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA I LOVE U FULLLL HAA HAA HAA (harap maklum telah terjangkit virus M84H 5UR1P)

setaN: PUTUS NYAMBUNG PUTUS NYAMBUNG PUTUS NYAMBUNG UDAH GITU CERITANYA KAGAK NYAMBUNG KLO DAH BACA PASTI FRUSTASI DAN MUNTAH2...............

WARNING KE 2: UU...AAK.....WARNING !!! UU...AAk...TELAH ADA VIRUS BARU DENGAN NAMA V1RU5 M0NY37 G1L4 UU AAK....  
WARNING !!!! UU....AAK.....

Souji: pada aneh semua………….

Minato: author aneh……………

Yukari: temennya juga aneh2………

Yukiko: gak ada yang beres………..

Aigis: harus di eliminated !!!

Croix: BAS0 B450 CUMA GOCEEEEEENG..................DIJAMIN SETENGAH HALAL (mending ada?)

Mba jamu: jangan mendingan JAMU................JAMU..........JAMUUU.............nya MBA......JAMUU.........nya MAS CUMA SEREBU PER GELAS DIJAMIN HALAL

Tukang barang serbaguna: DIPILH DIPILIH DIPILIH BARANG BARANG SERBAGUNA...........ADA KOLOR ADA BH perempuan diseluruh dunia ADA K0D0K K0D0KAN ADA SEMUANYA POKOKNYA LENGKAP*dikeroyok para cewek*

Tukang barang barang aneh: DIJUAL DIJUAL DIJUAL XXX cadangan murah cuma 100.000 ama REPLIKA HOTEL JW MARRIOT & RITZ CARLTON YANG UDAH DI BOM POKONYA CUMA SEPULUH REBUUUUU.................................................................................ADA JUGA SEMUA PAKAIAN DALAMNYA CROIX..............POKONYA CUMA CEBAAAN............................................

Souji: loh……….croix kan character di ar tornelico 2 kok disini??? Lagi2 ngaco beda game dicampur adukan !!!!!!!!!

setaN: itu kehendak author setaN !!!!!!!

Yosuke: bang beli XXX cadangan atu bwt cadangan klo XXX gw ditendang chie *langsung di galactic punt sama chie*

Souji: mendingan beli steak

Chie: souji beliin doooong 20 jenis steak

Souji: gak jadi ah........untung di elu rugi di gue elu bener2 komensalisme dan parasitisme (nahlo kok ke pelajaran ipa)

Salah satu pedagang: whoi...................ada KANTIIIIIIIB........... LIANG LAHAT SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAA........

lalu seluruh pedagang masuk kesebuah liang lahat (mana muat begoo!!)

Naoto: loh gw datang kok pada ngibrit ?

Yosuke: elu dianggap kantib!!

setaN: OK BY THE WAY,SOMAY,BUSWAY LET'S START THE STORY

Yukiko: apa sih author sarap………..

setaN: diam kau yu king koNG!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukiko: author kagak nalar…………..

**-----------**

**JAKARTA**

**-----------**

"oh iya……… junpei senpai kok bisa ada disini????" Tanya yosuke.

"aku disuruh mitsuru senpai kesini,katanya monas pas dark hour bulan mei berubah jadi tartarus dan minato ke daerah barat, aigis ke timur ,akihiko senpai ke selatan dan shnjiro senpai utara" junpei menjawab dengan rinci, jelas, panjang. dan tajam setajam silet (lebay benget authornya).

"APAAAAAAAAAA ??????" teriak seluruh anggota investigation team.

"klo gitu kita kunjungi arisato san = arisaN!!!!!!!!" seru naoto.

" sebelum itu kita nyari hotel setaN dulu aku soalnya mau tidur" kata chie yang dah ngantuk plus pusing dan juga gila *author ditendang chie*

Tukang ngamen (loh di dark hour mestinya dah jadi peti): dia~~~~chiebella….. lambang ~~~~wanita……………..yang………..sadis  
terkenal……. Karena……….masuk ke……… cerita………. lebay  
dia gugur bersama kodok kodok yang melompat (IRAMA: lagu Isabella st12)

All kecuali tukang ngamen: NGACO……………

Tukang barang aneh: SAYANG EMAK SAYANG EMAK SAYANG EMAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DIJUAL KOLOR2 BEKAS AMA PAKAIAN DALM MARGARETH,ELIZABETH,YUKIKO,CHIE,RISE,KANJI (emang kanji pake pakaian dalam wanita),RYOJI (mungkin sih...........)  
,NAOTO,AIGIS (emang cyborg pake pakaian dalam ya???),YUKARI,MITSURU,FUUKA,METIS (nahlo.) DAN LAEN2

Sekejap semua orang langsung sweatdrop.....

ALL GIRLS IN PERSONA 3 & 4: pantes...............pakaian dalam kita pade ilang diambilin nih orang ayo ALL OUT ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**DISENSOR..............**  
LANJUT..................SAMPE MANA TADI YAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh...............ya  
PERGI KE HOTEL setaN

STOP...........ada suara yang lebih aneh tuh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ke2 ????: MAKANAN MURAH SERBA ADA LENGKAAAAAPPPP CUMA GOCENG SERAUK ADA souTO setaN,Siomayyyyyy soTONG,BAKsou setaN,belatung nangka,MINYAK GORENG,  
souTO CR01X K0D0K,SATE AYAM,SATE NYAMUK,SATE BELATUNG DAN LAEN LAEN

Now THIS..................OH C'MON

GAK BISA REPLAY LAGI UDAH KEHABISAN BIAYA.............

Souji: DASAR TUKANG JAJANAN ANEH

Yosuke: LANJUT aja ke hotel setaN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Souji: jangan manggil gw setaN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

setaN: back to scene………….

BACK TO SCENE……………

"Klo gitu kita berangkat ke hotel !!!!!!!!!!!" seru kanji

"LET'S GO LIGO !!!!!!!" jawab setaN *digampar souji* eh salah souji.

"tau nih senpai berisik !!!!!!!!" seru Rise

"HAAA……………HAA………………..HAA………….HAA" teddie ketawa tanpa maksud dan tak ada sebab, fakta beserta bukti yang kuat (ngaco) lalu tiba2 ketika teddie tertawa lebih keras dan mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar sebuah dinasaurus masuk kedalam mulutnya *ditabok teddie* eh, salah…………….yang betul kemasukan lalat…….

"kenapa lu ted ??" Tanya yosuke.

"mu………….mu………..lut…………teddie…………ke………..ke………masukan………………la….lat" jawab teddie dan yang lainnya sweatdrop seketika tanpa basa basi, gak pake lama dan gak pake sambel (mulai deh ngaconya).

"biarkan saja, orang seperti itu harus dikasih pelajaran ke……………ke……..........ke" kata naoto dengan nada dingin kejam serta trjangkit V1RU5 H1RUM4 (ngaco).

"naoto sekarang kejam ya…….." kata semua orang kecuali naoto.

"ayo buang buang waktu aja disini, cepet berangkat" souji memerintahkan mereka untuk cepat berangkat dengan nada kejam.

"kenapa ya hari ini semuanya pada aneh ???" Tanya rise.

"Aku tak tahu (tahu gak enak klo gak ada tempe *ditimpuk karena ngaco*) rise chan !!" jawab naoto

Lalu mereka berangkat ke hotel yang bernama hotel setaN dengan cara ngesot *author dikeroyok anggota investigation team* EHEM…………salah lagi yang benar naik mobil besarnya junpei (sejak kapan stupei punya mobil ???).

**INSIDE JUNPEI BIG CAR**

"hmmp……..junpei senpai ini mobilnya siapa" Tanya souji.

"Ini mobil khusus anggota S.E.E.S, semua anggota S.E.E.S pasti punya (paling di fic ini saja haaa ha *ditimpuk pembaca*)" jawab junpei, yosuke yang lagi main persona 3 portable (bukannya belum rilis ???) dan teddie yang lagi enak enakan ngupil langsung kaget.

"keren bener !" seru yosuke dan teddie.

"Jangan permasalahkan mobil kita harus focus kepada misi kita !!!!" seru naoto.

"um…leader bikinin kita mobil pribadi dong" kata yosuke sambil meminta mobil dengan gaya ala gembel senenyang sedang mengemis *digarudyne yosuke*.

"untung di elu rugi diku dasar yosuke komensalisme dan parasitisme (kok jadi belajar biologi ???) jawab souji dengan versi marah marah.

"hei souji aku gak ngerti tuh gituan !!" balas yosuke.

"KALO MAU PINTER MAKANYA BELAJAR !!!" teriak semua orang kecuali yosuke.

"nama kamu yukiko amagi kan ?" Tanya junpei dengan nada sopan (tak seperti biasanya)

"iya emang kenapa senpai ?" jawab yukiko"

setaN: Ntar iklan dulu bentar, jika diartikan yukiko itu snow atau salju dan amagi itu api jadi yukiko namanya seimbang *menjelaskan dengan gak jelas dan akhirnya ditendang oleh semua orang*

Semua: melakukan itu disana saja !!!! *nendang author*

setaN: *terpental* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BACK TO SCENE………………

BACK TO SCENNE…………………

"kabar minato-san gimana junpei senpai ?"Tanya souji.

"Dia baik baik aja kok !!!!!"jawab junpei dengan santai."oh ya kalian kesini mau ngapain ??"junpei bertanya balik ke junpei.

"sebenarnya kami kesini karena menang tiket undian pergi kejakarta buat 8 orang" jawab souji.

"oh……….jadi begitu……."balas junpei.

"teman teman dah sampai nih di hotel setaN" kata yosuke.

"OK……..senpai aku mau beres2 barang dulu" balas kanji.

"klo dah siap semua kita turun !!!!" seru naoto.

"kenapa jadi kamu yang merintah bukannya souji kalo enggak junpei senpai ???" kata yosuke sekaligus bertanya keapada naoto.

"suka suka aku dong memang yosuke senpai bapakku !!!" jawab naoto.

"ARRRRRRRGH……….sekarang kenapa ank yang lebih muda banyak yang sotoy mestinya hormat sama yang lebih tua" keluh yosuke.

"UDAH NASIBMU YOS……………….(kayak gaya mamanya abdel diabdel dan temon buat ngeledek klo temon sial)" semua orang didalam mobil tersebut meledek yosuke dengan serentak (lebay).

**---------------**

**HOTEL setaN**

**---------------**

"namanya serem tapi tempatnya besar banget tapi kenapa sepi ????" Tanya souji.

"WELCOME TO HOTEL setaN" kata seorang pria misterius yang dating tiba tiba

"SIAPA KAMU ???" Tanya kanji yang langsung mengambil kuda kuda untuk menyerang.

"I…..IYA………….SIAPA KAMU" Tanya souji juga yang langsung mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang.

"tenang saya pemilik hotel ini tak usah takut begitu, mentang mentang wajah saya serem" jawab sang pemilik hotel.

"OH……………kirain siapa abisnya kayak setaN" Balas naoto.

"silakan masuk belok kekanan untuk ruang wanita ,kiri untuk ruang pria dan juga dapur disana lurus saja" kata pemilik hotel sambil penunjukan ruang-ruang dan langsung kabur entah kemana.

"HUAAAAP……………….kita kekamar aja langsung yuk aku dah ngantuk" kata chie yang abis nguap dan sempoyongan plus ngantuk.

"dasar chie senpai bisanya molor aja !!!!!!" balas rise.

"yah……………sudah kita kekamar aja yuk !!!!!!!"

"sssst………………author author kita sekarang ini sableng yukiko senpai ……"rise membisikan sesuatu kekuping (iyalah kekuping masa ke hidung) yukiko.

"snrk………….ternyata rise bias ngeledek tuh author" yukiko masih bicara dengan bisik bisik dan suasana menjadi seperti dua orang ibu ibu lagi jika ada satu ledekan lagi percayalah maka dunia akan berguncang akan tawanya yukiko.

"dah authornya jelek, gila, seteres trus………………" rise bicara masih dalam keadaan bisik bisik.

"snrk……………….." tawa yukiko langsung meguncang seluruh jagat raya samapi kehidupan alien juga terganggu dan juga pembaca ada yang pingsan seketika.

setaN: TERLAMBAT !!!!! CEPAT PAKE HEADPHONE, HEADSET ATAU EARPHONE ANDA CEPAAAAAAAT !!!!

Pembaca: ARGHHHHH……………….LEBAY

REPLAY……………..

"yah……………sudah kita kekamar aja yuk!!"

"aku juga capek nih" kata naoto.

" YAUDAH MARI KITA KEKAMAR YEAAAAAAAAH !!!" para perempuan itu berteriak dengan centil dan lebay ala fitri tropica dan mereka langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"dasar aneh" kata semua laki laki yang lagi sweatdrop.

"Teddie mau makan dulu…….."pinta teddie yang dah kelaperan karena gak dikasih makan author (kejam).

"kita juga harus pergi kekamar segera" perintah junpei.

"AYo kita ke……………….tunggu sebentar aku mendengar suara jeritan dari kamar peremppuan !!" balas yosuke.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………..HYI………………..(jeritannya lebay banget) GUBRAAAKZ………………….BZZT…………….HELP……………………..TOLONG………………LONTONG……………(terlalu aneh)

"something wrong ??" Tanya souji.

"jangan jangan terjadi sesuatu kepada anak perempuan itu"jawab teddie.

"Ayo segera kita kekamar anak perempuan untuk menolong mereka !!!!!!!!!" seru yosuke.

"HERE WE GO !!!!" teriak kanji dengan semangat "dah lama kita kagak beraksi"

"WE COME !!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**BEHIND THE STORY**

* * *

setaN: GAK...................GAK.................GAK.................HUAHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHA

Yukari: dasar author aneh...........................

Minato: kapan gw muncul ?????

setaN: next chapter mungkin !!!!!!

Mitsuru: nih cerita aneh banget !!!!!!!!!!

Naoto: tau nih authornya kagak waras

Aigis: harus dimusnahkan dari dunia !!!!!!!!!!

setaN: waktunya kita adain quiz gampang2 loh !!!!!!!!! klo bener jawab pertanyaanya kalian dapat libur 5 tahun !!!!!!!!!

Minato: pertanyaannya apa????

Souji: HOREEEE !!!!!!!! kalo bisa jawab dapet liburan 5 bulan penuh

Fuuka: tinggla aku scan jawabannya

setaN: pertanyaan pertama. jika kodok, belatung , kaki seribu ,dan buaya ingin pergi sekolah, pertanyaanya adalha siapa yang samapi kesekolah paling terakhir ???

Teddie: teddie tau jawabannya belatung !!!!!!!

setaN: SALAH !!

Fuuka: menurut saya kodok !!!

Ilham: SALAH LAGI !! jawabannya ada kaki seribu karena bagaimana mau cepat-cepat kaki nya ada seribu pasti pake sepatunya lama !!!!!!!!!

Souji: ngaco nih!!!!

Ilham: pertanyaan kedua!!! pelajaran apa yang bikin mati ?

Souji: fisika !!!!!

Minato: bahasa arab !!

Teddie: belajar ngupil !!

Semua kecuali teddie: *sweaatdrop*

Chie: matematika !!

setaN: salah semua jawabannya yang betul adalah MATEMATI KAN ??

Souji: ngacoooooo !!!

Minato: dasar author aneh bikin kita frustasi aja !!!*emosi super saiyan 555555*

Souji: KALO GINI CARANYA ALL OUT ATTACK !!!!!!

setaN: tunggu kalian salah paham.................... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!%#^#%$^#&$&%*%R()%(^#!$$%$*%(^(Y()^(&)&*#!$#%#$^$%^&^

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......................ARGH...................................BZZT...................

setaN: *terbebas* demikianlah chapter 2 ini, jangan lupa abis baca kasih review kalo kagak dikasih kolornya igor !!

Souji: sini author gelo !!!

setaN: *dikejar kejar setaN* JANGAN LUPA KASIH REVIEW TENTANG KEKURANGANNYA DAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA FIC ANEH GINI

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
